A screen of a display apparatus, for example, a screen of a smartphone is typically fixed on the apparatus and cannot scroll, such that a size of the display is greatly influenced by a size of the apparatus, thus making against a large display.
With development of the flexible display, some manufactures produces the flexible display wound in the display apparatus, so as to enlarge a display interface of the display apparatus. However, since the flexible display of the flexible display apparatus in the related art is fragile, the flexible display is easily to be damaged during an extension.